Koharu Hinata
Koharu Hinata is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Koharu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. Before the February 8th, 2016 Build, she had lime green hair worn in pigtails on both sides of her head and her eyes were lime green as well. As of the February 8th, 2016 Build, she has clover green hair with messy pigtails and parted bangs. Her eyes are dark green. Her bust size is 1.1. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if the player aims their camera at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. Koharu's self-defense during a physical fight was very weak. Currently, she cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Routine At 7:05 AM, Koharu enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks into the plaza, to the left side of the fountain, and gossips with Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Mei Mio, Saki Miyu, and Kokona Haruka. At 8:00 AM, Koharu walks into Classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go to the cafeteria to gossip at 1:00 PM. Koharu walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Cooking Club and stays there until 5:00 PM. She then heads to her locker and changes from her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes, then she lingers there until 5:15 PM, when she walks home. Trivia *Koharu's hairstyle was changed in the February 8th, 2016 Build because YandereDev thought that her previous hairstyle was "low budget" and "amateurish". *Her name is a reference to the most popular female Japanese names in 2012, 5th popular being Koharu, 6th popular being Hinata. *In older versions of the game, Koharu Hinata's name was Ritsu Taina. The placeholder name was inspired by Ritsu Tainaka from K-ON. *In the September 18th, 2015 Build, her crush was set to Senpai by mistake. It was fixed in the October 8th, 2015 Build. *Her male counterpart is Hayato Haruki. *Before the June 29th, 2016 Build, Koharu arrived on school grounds 4th in line on the right side, at 7:05 AM. *She was the only person not in the Martial Arts Club to have a Heroic personality. However, in the December 1st, 2015 Build, she was switched to the Martial Arts Club. In the December 3rd, 2015 Build, however, she was moved to the Cooking Club. *Koharu was once a Hero because she was one of the first students who entered the school, so she was a convenient person to test the Hero persona with. She is no longer a Hero as of the February 1st, 2016 Build. Quotes